My Death Battle 4: Elsa VS Abby Bominable
by Persondynamo222
Summary: Will Elsa freeze Abby Bominable? Or will Abby Bominable cool down Elsa? Leave a Death Battle request in the reviews.


Wizard: Ice is the coldest of the elements.

Boomstick: But what happens if two masters of ice are put into the battle field against each other?

Wizard: Yeah. Like Elsa, the Queen of Arendele and Queen of Ice.

Boomstick: And Abby Bominable, the daughter of the Abominable Snowman.

Wizard: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win, a Death Battle.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: Abby Bominable is the daughter of the Abominable Snowman, one of the most famous monsters.

Boomstick: Even though she looks like an Eskamo, she has some amazing ice powers.

Wizard: She can make ice from thin air and she can use the ice in many ways.

Boomstick: Yeah, like making ice swans.

Wizard: She can also make ice on the ground to trip her opponents.

Boomstick: She is the toughest ghoul at Monster High, but she will be easy going if you make your presence known.

Wizard: Her pet is a baby woolymamoth named Shivers.

Boomstick: Shivers? Really? That's a terrible name! Was the name Ice not available?!

Wizard: But if you make her angry, be sure you have someone to chisel you out.

Abbey Bominable: You act like yak in rope.

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: When Elsa was born, she had the powers of ice at her disposal.

Boomstick: That was until she hurt her sister Anna by scraping her forehead with an ice blast and a rock troll told her and her parents that her powers was a curse if in the wrong hands.

Wizard: Throughout her life, her mom and dad told her to conceal it, and not to feel it.

Boomstick: That was until her parents died in a storm on a ship. And her sister Anna took off her glove and she made an ice wall in front of a lot of people. That might have just been, the WORST stage fright ever.

Wizard: Somehow through her travels up a mountain, she learned to make a castle out of ice.

Boomstick: What the?

Wizard: And also through her adventures, she learned to make icicles from the ground for a spear attack and an ice shield that she can move...

Boomstick: And it looks like she was taught by Yoda in the way of the Force because she can move that ice shield without touching it!

Wizard: Moving on. Elsa can freeze water just by walking on it. And her ice is so strong that it can stop arrows going Mach 1.

Boomstick: I don't care what you say about Frozen, Elsa is awesome and will pick a fight with stronger opponents. I mean, DANG, she can make an ice golem out of snow!

Elsa: Please, I don't want to hurt you!

(Death Battle logo)

Wizard: The combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all.

Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!

(Death Battle logo)

Elsa is just looking over her kingdom. Then Abby Bominable walks in and gets into a fighting stance.

Abby Bominable: You and me fight, now.

Elsa: Very well then.

Elsa then gets into a fighting stance.

Announcer: FIGHT!

Elsa shoots an ice blast at Abby Bominable, but the daughter of the Yeti dodges it and tries to encase Elsa in a block of ice. Elsa barely dodges it and creates a ice golem in front of her.

Ice Golem: DON'T COME BACK!

The ice golem then runs towards Abby Bominable, only for the daughter of the Yeti to trap it in ice. The ice Golem breaks free, but is soon destroyed by Abby Bominable creating a ice swans and it lands on top of the ice golem. When Abby Bominable looks towards Elsa, the ice shield is coming towards her. But Abby Bominable dodges it and shoots an ice blast at the queen of Arendele. But Elsa dodges it and a spike made of ice comes up from the ground and goes straight through Abby Bominable, instantly killing the daughter of the Yeti.

Announcer: K.O!

Boomstick: Looks like this cool girl just got what she deserved.

Wizard: Abby Bominable did have the speed and weight advantage, but Elsa trumped, everything else. I mean, Elsa had a more powerful move pool.

Boomstick: Not to mention the ice spikes, it done a great damage to Abby Bominable.

Wizard: Not even the Yeti's daughter could have survived her heart being stabbed.

Boomstick: Looks like this ghoul was put, on ice.

(shows a picture of Elsa)

Wizard: The winner, is Elsa.

Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle.

A male voice: My name is Naruto Uzumaki. And my goal is to be the greatest ninja ever.

Wizard: Got an idea for a Death Battle? Put the idea in the reviews in the Fanfiction website.

Boomstick: And make sure you like and follow the creator of this story, Persondynamo222.

* * *

**Yes, I know I left out Elsa's power to freeze hearts, I just didn't want to put it in. So don't rage about it. Stay tuned for the next, DEATH BATTLE!**

**And my blog is sponsored by ScrewAttack.**


End file.
